unreachable
by brokenpoet417
Summary: what happens when draco falls in love, what about when hermione falls in love? what if they fall in love... with eachother? written in hermione's POV. please review. m for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I own nothing, I wish. Lol. Please review. Reviews are the only key to a new chapter. Or else we may never knew what happens to our wonderful fiction characters. So make sure you review!!!**_

As I sat in the train compartment waiting to arrive at Hogwarts, my mind started to drift.

The first time I knew I was going to be head girl, was one of the happiest days of my life. I had wanted that position since I read about it in, _Hogwarts: A History_, my favorite book.

I was excited by the thought that I might actually get to have my own common room, even if I had to share it with the head boy, how bad could it be?

I had always assumed it would be Harry. He was the obvious choice. And there was the small fact that I was totally in love with him.

However, when I found out whom I would be sharing with, it almost made me want to resign from the position.

Draco Malfoy had been my worst enemy since first year. He hated my guts, and made sure to remind me on every occasion that I was nothing more than a mudblood, Along with all of his other Slytherin friends.

They were cruel to me every day. I truly started to believe what they said, especially after Harry and Ron left, and my father started drinking and saying the same kinds of things to me.

I had no friends, and my own family hated me, my father beat me, and I had to share a space with Draco bloody Malfoy, for the next three years.

I wasn't sure I could handle any more. I want the same person I was third year, when I could stand up for myself. I had changed; I was a broken person now. I had finally been defeated in every possible way.

The train whistle blew, signaling that we would soon be arriving at the school. I shook my head clear; I had to be at my best if I wanted to be able to make it through dinner.

As the train came to a stop, I collected my trunk, and stepped off the train. As I pulled my trunk after me, I lost my footing and started falling. Right into the arms of Draco Malfoy.

_**Like I said, no reviews, no new chapter. I love every kind of review, things I need to improve on, ideas, or just the good job kind but I would love new ideas. I'm looking for more stories. It doesn't have to be these characters either. I'll take any of them. Lol.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N I own nothing!!!! Wish I did.**_

"Get off of me you stupid mudblood! You're getting my robes dirty!" I stood up quickly, and backed against the train.

Looking down, I mumbled, "I'm sorry Malfoy" and walked away.

My trunk never seemed so heavy. I finally found an empty carriage and settled in.

I laid my head against the cool window waiting for the carriages to start moving toward the castle.

The door to my right opened and another person came in and sat down, but I didn't bother opening my eyes, I knew they wouldn't talk to me. They never do.

Whoever it was, smelled amazing. Like right after it rains, and fresh grass, and clean wood. It was strange, they smelled… real. I was starting to enjoy it.

I must have fallen asleep, because I awoke to someone shaking my shoulder roughly. I opened my eyes slowly, looking around an empty carriage.

Whoever was in here wasn't anymore. However, the wonderful smell was. I carried my trunk into the entry hall, and trudged up to the head's common.

I told the portrait the password, evanescent memory, and walked through.

I needed a shower before dinner. I was exhausted. I went into my room, and was once again blown away, by the beauty of such a simple room.

I grabbed a towel from the cabinet and walked into the giant bathroom, I went towards the shower before I realized someone had already been in here.

There was still steam on the mirrors and the floor was slightly wet. I stepped into the shower and felt my stomach drop, it smelled exactly like the person in the carriage.

Malfoy was in the carriage? Why didn't he say anything? He usually said something rude.

'Oh well' I though to myself.

I took my shower and stepped out, and stopped dead in my tracks. There stood Malfoy, staring with his mouth open.

I looked down. There were cuts and bruises all over my body, from my father; either clothes or a concealment charm usually hid them.

However, I was exposed to my fullest, not hearing anyone come in.

"Malfoy! What are you doing in here?" I asked my face down, I could feel myself blushing.

No one was supposed to see me like this. "I'm sorry herm- I mean, granger, I didn't know you were in here. I'm terribly sorry"

I could tell he meant it. But I didn't understand why. He had always hated me, made me feel less than human on more than one occasion.

"Its okay I suppose." I reached over to grab my towel.

"What's that?" he asked pointing to my wrist. It had cuts and gashes all along it. "Nothing" I told him, grabbing my towel and covering myself with it.

"It doesn't look like nothing," he said, raising one perfect blonde eyebrow.

"Why do you even care? You have treated me worse than a dog for years, why should today be any different? It's partly your fault they're there anyway! Why should you care about anyone but yourself, and your death eater father?"

I yelled, hearing my voice start to crack ass tears came to my eyes. I looked down again; not allowing myself to stare into is gray-blue eyes any longer.

Before I knew what was happening, he grabbed my by the arms and pinned my against the wall.

I felt tears come into my eyes as memories I didn't want rushed through my head. My breathing sped up, and the tears started falling freely as he got in my face and started yelling.

"You don't know shit about me or my father! You don't know anything, your nothing more than a filthy slut, you mean nothing to everybody, if you ever come near me I will fucking kill you, you stupid fucking mudblood!"

He grabbed my face so I would look into his eyes. As I stared into his eyes, all I saw was a cold anger.

But soon it changed, the longer he stared at me, the more vulnerable he started to look. I saw his eyes scan my face, full of bruises no doubt.

His eyes lingered over my lips. Feeling self-conscious, I licked my lips. It was a habit I had picked up from my sister. Whenever I'm nervous, I lick my lips.

This made him stare harder. He was truly gorgeous. His blonde hair hung in his face. He had a strong jaw line, and high cheekbones.

The tears were still falling from my eyes; I didn't know what Malfoy was capable of. I didn't know what his plan was for me yet, but I knew what he had said was true. I was nothing.

"Please don't cry Hermione. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean it." I could see the pain in his eye, but I did not know why it was there.

"Yes you did. If you didn't, you would not have said it. However, I understand. You are right, I am nothing, I'm less than nothing."

I looked down at the cuts and scars on my wrist, wondering why I was telling him this.

I looked back up at him. He continued to stare into my eyes. I closed mine as I felt his lips softly press against mine.

_**No review, no new chapter. That's how it works.**_


	3. Chapter 3

I stiffened as I felt his lips touch my own. '_This can't be happening'_

I felt his hand move up my arm and over my shoulder to cup my face, his other hand following suit.

I felt my body relax and begin to kiss him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tried to deepen the kiss

He took the hint and took a step closer so our bodies were touching. I felt the towel start to slip, but didn't do anything to stop it.

His right hand began to move down my shoulder to my chest, but paused before he got there.

He broke the kiss and looked into my eyes, asking permission.

What would he do if I told him no? Would he force me? Would he get mad? Would he tell his friends that I was easy for going this far? I didn't need anything else being said about me.

I could not look away from his perfect gray eyes the entire time I was wondering in my head.

He began to move his hand away. I looked at him questioningly.

"Not until you're sure." He held my face in has hands. "I will never hurt you again"

He kissed my forehead, and stepped back. "I'll be in the common room when you're finished."

I watched him leave, closing the door behind him, but I couldn't seen to make myself move.

Draco Malfoy just kissed me. And wanted to do more. I had to be dreaming. He probably just wanted a fuck… but then… why would he stop?

I pondered for a moment more before realizing that I needed to get dressed.

I walked into my room and dressed in simple jeans and a tank top. Now that I had nothing to hide, I could do that.

I cracked open the door and heard Malfoy talking. I paused. He must be talking on the phone I realized. I tried to listen harder.

"…bruises everywhere, cuts and scars all over her arms. Bruises all over her face and body. It's crazy; I don't know what to do!"

A pause

"I kissed her."

Another pause, longer this time, and then

"I think I love her"

I let out a gasp. How was this possible? He hated me!

He must have heard me because he said, "I have to go. Talk to you later"

Feeling self-conscious, I walked down the winding staircase.

He looked at me from the couch. He stood and walked over to me.

"You look beautiful"

_**No review. No chapter.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_thanks for the reviews. i own nothing_**

'Did he really just say what I thought he said?' I felt myself blush

"did you just say what I think you said?" I asked. I had to know.

"if you think I said you look beautiful, then yes" he said with a crooked grin that made me blush even more.

"I asked the house elves to bring up some tea. Come sit with me?"

I looked at the spread on the heave oak table. Tea, biscuits, and everything else. 'Why would he do that for me?' I thought.

I went and sat at the edge of the couch. He sat next to me, close enough that I could feel the heat radiating of his body, but far enough away that I wasn't uncomfortable.

"Why did you do this?" I asked, almost afraid of the answer. He looked at me for a moment before answering.

"Because you deserve it" he answered as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

He poured some for me, and them himself. "Sugar?" he asked, not looking away from me.

I lowered my head. "I'm on a diet." He looked confused. "Why on earth would you do that? You're already to skinny! You don't need to change a single thing."

He was right of course. I hadn't eaten anything in almost two weeks.

But why should I? No one notices if I do. "I need to be perfect." I told him, avoiding his eyes.

" he grabbed my chin and lifted my head so I was level with his eyes.

"you already are" he said in his perfect voice.

"why are you being so nice to me?" I asked. Needing to understand. "why me? Of all the people for you to hurt, why me?"

he looked at me. "I will never hurt you" he said once again.

"Yes you will." I told him. "just like you hurt everyone. Your going to build me up, then break me down. It's what people like you do."

By the end of my statement the tear had begun streaming down my face.

He lifted his hand and I flinched away from it. I knew it was to good to be true.

He cupped his hand around my face and brushed away the falling tear with his thumb.

He leaned over and brush his lips against mine. I felt myself shudder at the touch

He began to kiss me with more enthusiasm. And kissed right back.

This time I wasn't nervous. Right at that moment I wanted him more than anything else.

**_no reviews no new chapter. you know how it goes_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I own nothing. Thanks for the reviews. I'm still looking for new ideas. Happy to take them.**_

I felt his hands reaching up my stomach and over my breasts. I shuddered at the touch.

His lips trailed down my neck slowly, lingering over each spot, making me shiver as his warm breath fanned over my neck

He bit my neck lightly, making me moan. I could feel his erection pressing against my thigh.

He began to unbutton my top, slowly, almost teasingly. I bit my lip and did the same to him, trying to look like I knew what I was doing.

My trembling hands must have given me away. He paused and looked up at me for the first time. "Are you absolutely sure?" he asked. "I won't do this unless you're ready"

I looked at him, trying to muster the courage to speak.

"I don't want anything more than I want this, right now," I said, realizing it was true.

His lips crashed down on mine, almost painfully. He put his hands on my waist and lifted me up; I wrapped my legs around him, never breaking the kiss.

He led me over to the couch and laid me down gently. I looked at him. How could I trust him?

He kissed me again. So softly, that if I had not watched him, I might have missed it.

He continued to stare into my eyes as his hand finished unbuttoning my school shirt. Once he was done I a sat up, allowing him to pull it off me.

His eyes only left mine to wander down my chest, and stomach. Feeling self-conscious, I pulled my hand over my chest.

"Do you want me to stop Hermione?" he asked, looking concerned. I lowered my hand and said; "no, I don't."

His hand began to trace little patterns on my exposed stomach, slowly leading up to my breasts. I sat up once again and he unsnapped my bra in one quick motion.

I laid back and allowed him to take my bra off and join our growing pile of clothing on the floor.

He lowered his head to my right breast and began to suck and bite the nipple. I let out a gasp and felt myself grow wet.

His hand began to pinch the other nipple. I let out a quiet moan. He began to kiss a trail up my chest and neck, back to my lips.

He sat up and began to pull down my skirt taking me underwear with it.

Feeling exposed, I closed my legs a little bit. Without taking his eyes from mine, one hand trailed up my thigh, to my most personal place.

He placed one finger, slowly, gently into my vagina. I let out another moan, louder this time.

I bit my lip to silence it, but he his kissed me again, whispering, "Don't do that. I want to hear you"

He inserted another finger, and I cried out. This time in pain. I was still sore from the summer.

I felt a small tear escape the corner of my eye. I tried to wipe it away without Draco seeing.

I should have known. "Hermione, I'm so sorry." He said, his voice was barely above a whisper, but I could hear the panic in it.

"I'm fine." I told him. "Just a little sore."

He looked as if he were being tortured. He kissed my lips once more before getting off the couch. And handing my clothes.

I looked at him questioningly. "I can't do it." He said. "I can't hurt you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

He looked at me for the first time since he got off the couch.

"I love you, Hermione."

_**Ooooo cliffhanger!!!! What will she say?? If I get enough reviews, you might find out**_


End file.
